


Around the Fire

by ami_ven



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road, two knights and their squires talk around the campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "compare notes"

“I suppose I wondered,” Kel admitted, after much pestering from Neal and Lord Raoul. “ _Briefly_ , I did wonder if the Goddess was against me getting my shield.”

Across the fire, Lady Alanna snickered. “I am grateful to the Mother for all she’s done for me,” she said, touching the emberstone at her throat. “But count yourself lucky the gods _didn’t_ interfere with your life.”

“I thank the gods every day for my ordinariness,” said Lord Raoul, solemnly.

Lady Alanna nudged his thigh with her boot. “As if _you_ can claim to be ordinary,” she scoffed, then added, “Don’t you dare, squire.”

Neal offered her his most innocent-seeming smile. “Whatever do you mean, my lady?”

“You know exactly what I mean, Squire Nealan,” his knight-mistress replied. She leaned over to refill her Yamani-style teacup from the sturdy ceramic pot in the fire. “And you can keep any such thoughts to yourself.”

“I’m sure the squire only means that the knighthood is a noble pursuit,” said Raoul, mischievously. “Whether or not one is touched by the gods. Isn’t that right, squire?”

“That’s my meaning exactly, sir,” said Neal.

Kel hid a smile behind her Yamani mask, and poured another cup of tea for herself.

THE END


End file.
